zendayafandomcom-20200213-history
Dancing with the Stars
Dancing with the Stars is a dance competition show airing on ABC in the United States, and CTV/CTV Two in Canada. The show is the American version of the British television series Strictly Come Dancing. Tom Bergeron is the Emmy-winning host, with co-hosts Lisa Canning (season 1), Samantha Harris (seasons 2–9),[1] and Brooke Burke Charvet (season 10 onwards).[2] The contestant pairs consist of a celebrity paired with a professional dancer. Past celebrity contestants include professional and Olympic athletes, supermodels, actors, singers, astronauts, and teen-heartthrobs. Each couple performs predetermined dances and competes against the others for judges' points and audience votes. The couple receiving the lowest combined total of judges' points and audience votes is eliminated each week until only the champion dance pair remains. On season 16, Zendaya ended up being the Runner Up with her parter Valentin Chmerkovskiy. Monday, March 18, 2013 (Week 1) On the season premiere, Zendaya dazzled the judges with a Contemporary dance. She wore a tight violet bodice, and a yellow flower patterend skirt. Her interpertation of the dance stunned the judges with a score of 8, 8, 8 = 24, the highest score of the night. *Carrie Ann Inaba said: "That was amazing, beautiful. You are a fantastic dancer with a maturity that is unexpected for a 16 year old. I love the passion. Way to go - way to shake it up!" **Score = 8 *Len Goodman said: "Three words I thought I would never say in week one - that was great!" **Score = 8 *Bruno Tonioli said: "Sweet sixteen and a superb debut on 'Dancing with the Stars! 'I can't wait to see you in other dances. It’s so inspiring to see such a young girl doing so well, and such wonderful choreography!" **Score = 8 Top Scores of the Night: #''Zendaya and Val - 24'' #Kellie Pickler and Derek Hough - 21 *''Also: Dorothy Hamil and Tristan MacManus - 21 *''Also: ''Aly Raisman and Mark Ballas – 21 (Note: Bella Thorne and Trevor Jackson were in the audience.) Monday, March 25, 2013 (Week 2) During week two, Zendaya and Val did the jive. Zendaya wore a golden flapper dress and hair band. She even dougies a little! The dance stuns the judges, earning her a score of 9, 8, 9 = 26, an improvement from last week and tied for highest score of the night with Kellie Pickler and Derek Hough. *Carrie Ann Inaba said: "You are the whole shebang. You killed that number. You were so in control!" **Score = 9 *Len Goodman said: "For tonight, it's going to be somebody's last chance to dance. Not you." **Score = 8 *Bruno Tonioli said: "A star is born, big time!" **Score = 9 '''Top Scores of the Night:' #''Zendaya and Val - 26'' *''Also: Kellie Pickler and Derek Hough - 26 # Aly Raisman and Mark Ballas - 24 # Jacoby Jones and Karina Smirnoff - 23 (Note: Davis Cleveland was in the audience.) Monday, April 1, 2013 (Week 3) Week 3 was prom night, and even though Zendaya's never been to prom, she put on quite a show. Dedicating the waltz to her grandmother on her mother's side, who was recently diagnosed with breast cancer, Zendaya wore a white gown and danced to "Que Sera", a song that played at Zendaya's grandmother's prom. In fact, the theme of Valdaya's performance was the same theme of Zendaya's grandmother's prom. Usually, Zendaya wows the judges, but they added a bit of criticism this time around. *Carrie Ann Inaba said: " **Score = 8 *Len Goodman said: " **Score = 8 *Bruno Tonioli said: " **Score = 8 '''Top Scores of the Night:' #Kellie Pickler and Derek Hough - 25 #''Zendaya and Val - 24'' *'Also:' ''Jacoby Jones and Karina Smirnoff - 24 (Note: Adam Irigoyen, Caroline Sunshine, Tony O'Dell (Zendaya's Teacher), and Zendaya's Grandmother were all in the audience.) Monday, April 8, 2013 (Week 4) In Week 4, Zendaya pulled out her inner Beyoncé, dancing the samba to Love on Top. This week's dance was based on the best year of her life, of which Zendaya chose 2009, when she auditioned for Shake It Up and also the year she went to a Beyoncé concert and realized she wanted to be up there. During the beginning of the dance, Zendaya's shedded her golden yellow jacket, putting her sparkly white blouse and black dress pants on display. *Carrie Ann Inaba said: "I love my Beyonce, but honey, you are baby Beyoncé! Or I should call you Sasha Fierce. Okay, Zendaya, the way you interpreted every move, Beyonce better watch her back!" **Score = 9 *Len Goodman said: "I would have liked a bit more straightening of the legs. You needed a little bit bounce. Having said that, there is no doubt that you are a fantastic dancer, great choreography, well done!" **Score = 8 *Bruno Tonioli said: "You've got it, oh baby, you've got it! You really are star power! Fearless. So cool. So Hip. A Samba that every kid that watches you will want to do." **Score = 9 '''Top Scores of the Night: #Aly Raisman and Mark Ballas - 27 #'''''Zendaya and Val - 26 *'Also:'' Kellie Pickler and Derek Hough - 26 (Note: The McClain Sisters were in the audience.) Monday, April 15, 2013 (Week 5) On the fifth week of competition, Zendaya performed side-by-side two other professional dancers, Maskim Chmerkovisky and Anna Trebunskya. In her black dress and stockings, she surprised the judges with a breathtaking Argentine Tango. She got the first ten of the season. *Carrie Ann Inaba said: "" **Score = 10 *Len Goodman said: "It was like a lemon tart, sharp and tangy at the top, crisp and tasty down below." **Score = 9 *Bruno Tonioli said: "A tale of entrapment, deceit and desire. Catch me if you can, take me of you daree. The ultimate femme fatale You were as good as Anna, you are up there with the best we have ever had" **Score = 10 Top Scores of the Night: #'''''Zendaya and Val - 29 #Kellie Pickler and Derek Hough - 27 #Jacoby Jones and Karina Smirnoff - 26 Monday, April 22, 2013 (Week 6) On the sixth week of competition, Zendaya tied in the top spot of the first round with her black ad yellow Cha-Cha-Cha to Stevie Wonder's "Do I Do." After the first round, the group dance round was performed with Zendaya as the team captain of Team Paso. Team Paso got the encore of that week. *Carrie Ann Inaba said: "It is always hard to go first, but you blew me away. I feel sorry for everyone coming after you." **Score = 10 **Score = 7 *Len Goodman said: "Ask me one word that sums up great dancing, Zendaya. Full of snap, crackle and pop and wonderful musicality. That is the way to start a show." **Score = 9 **Score = 8 *Bruno Tonioli said: "Gob smacking gorgeous, mesmerizing shape. I tell you, you can cha cha me anytime you want" **Score = 10 **Score = 7 Top Scores of the Night: #Kellie Pickler and Derek Hough - 54 #Alexandra Raisman and Mark Ballas - 52 #''Zendaya and Val - 51'' Monday, April 29, 2013 (Week 7) On the seventh week of competition, Zendaya landed in second place in the first round with her fierce Paso Doble dressed in long white dress, and won the dance-off round with 3 additional points. *Carrie Ann Inaba said: "" **Score = 9 *Len Goodman said: "" **Score = 9 *Bruno Tonioli said: "" **Score = 9 Top Scores of the Night: #Alexandra Raisman and Mark Ballas - 32 #''Zendaya and Val - 30'' #Kellie Pickler and Derek Hough - 29 (Note: Roshon Fegan was in the audience.) Monday, May 6, 2013 (Week 8) On the eight week (quarter-finals) of competition, Zendaya landed in second place in the first round with her light and colorful Foxtrot, and in the second round danced a trio with Gleb Savchenko all dressed in white, with golden shoes, and received the first perfect score on the season. Zendaya got the encore dance of the week. *Carrie Ann Inaba said: "" **Score = 9 **Score = 10 *Len Goodman said: "" **Score = 10 **Score = 10 *Bruno Tonioli said: "" **Score = 9 **Score = 10 Top Scores of the Night: #''Zendaya and Val - 58'' #Alexandra Raisman and Mark Ballas - 56 #Kellie Pickler and Derek Hough - 55 Monday, May 13, 2013 (Week 9) On this week Zendaya's one step away from the Final show. This week's theme is: One Unlearned Dance & Twitter Chosen Dance (Semi-finals). The dances will be Quickstep and Hip Hop, since the fans voted on Twitter with the hastag: #HipHopZendaya. In her racer Quickstep, the judges pointed out her speed was so fast, she kind of lost the concept of what she was trying to do. Bruno pointed that she lost the frame and Carrie Ann said That was kind of a mess. This is the first week Zendaya got in jeopardy. *Carrie Ann Inaba said: '' '' **Score (Quickstep) = 8 **Score (Hip Hop) = 10 *Len Goodman said: '' '' **Score (Quickstep) = 8 **Score (Hip Hop) = 10 *Bruno Tonioli said: '' '' **Score (Quickstep) = 9 **Score (Hip Hop) = 10 Top Scores of the Night: #Alexandra Raisman and Mark Ballas/Jacoby Jones and Karina Smirnoff - 59 #Kellie Pickler and Derek Hough - 58 #''Zendaya and Val - 55'' Monday, May 20, 2013 (Week 10) This is the final week on Dancing With the Stars. Zendaya got to dance Samba, a Cha Cha Cha relay along with the finalists and a Super Sized Freestyle, these three dances were performed on the Night 1. On the results night she danced a Instant Jive. She got the perfect score for that Week: 95. She ended up as the runner up in second place, the winners of season 16 were Kellie Pickler and Derek Hough. Zswaggers trended on Twitter: #ZendayaIsOurWinner. Many people were not happy with the results since the ABC site stopped working and most of Zendaya's fans vote online, so it was impossible for them to vote. *Carrie Ann Inaba said: '' '' **Score (Samba) = 10 **Score (Freestyle) = 10 *Len Goodman said: '' '' **Score (Samba) = 10 **Score (Freestye) = 10 *Bruno Tonioli said: '' '' **Score (Samba) = 10 **Score (Freestyle) = 10 Top Scores of the Night: #'Zendaya and Val - 95' #Kellie Pickler and Derek Hough - 94 #Jacoby Jones and Karina Smirnoff - 86 Confessionals Category:Television Shows Category:Zendaya